


Воздействие

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Treachery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Преследуя неведомого демона, Джейс и Алек оказываются на кладбище. Алек ранен?





	Воздействие

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642829.htm
> 
> Предупреждения: измена  
> Примечание: кинк – наносить руны на тело другого человека
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Да чтоб... — Джейс еле успевает выставить клинок, отражая вонючий ком, летящий прямо в лицо. Зеленоватая слизь медленно, словно нехотя, стекает по зачарованному металлу, не думая испаряться. От приторно-сладкого, отдающего гнильцой запаха чуть не выворачивает. — Что ж ты за отродье такое? — морщится он, с сожалением вытирая лезвие о штанину — джинсы придется выбросить.

Тварь мерзко хихикает, щуря все три пары глаз; ее полупрозрачное пузо колышется словно желе, вызывая у Джейса приступ морской болезни. Он поднимает клинок, собираясь обрушить его на голову твари, но та открывает рот и выпускает целую очередь зловонных снарядов.

— Осторожнее, Алек! — кричит Джейс, ныряя за гранитную стелу и вздрагивая от свиста пролетевшей мимо уха стрелы. — Эй! — Джейс пытается обернуться и высказать парабатаю все, что думает о его меткости, но его вдруг ведет. Очертания окружающих предметов смазываются, а в голове гудит, как утром после хорошей попойки. Джейс с трудом удерживается на ногах, и если бы не каменный выступ, за который он ухватился… Что это, кстати? Очередная могильная плита? Мраморный ангел... и сумеречный охотник – очень смешно. Джейс ненавидит кладбища — демоны не первый раз заманивают их в подобные места. Как правило, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.

Тварь снова хихикает, на этот раз откуда-то сбоку. Джейс поворачивается на звук, замечает темный силуэт, а в следующую секунду раздается хлопок — и демон исчезает, оставляя после себя тошнотворную вонь. Джейс кривится, закрывая нос рукавом, и разворачивается в поисках Алека, который должен быть за спиной. Но его там почему-то нет, и Джейс обмирает от ужаса: вдруг тварь забрала его с собой? А потом, обнаружившийся лежащим на земле в тени, Алек вскидывается и, шатаясь, встает. Его взгляд мечется, зрачки расширены.

— Алек, — зовет Джейс, подбегая ближе, и осторожно берет за плечо. — Алек, посмотри на меня.

Тот смотрит, но Джейс не уверен, что видит. Может и видит, но его ли? Пытается скинуть руку.

— Разиэль тебя разбери, — Джейс хватает его за футболку, с трудом цепляя ткань на животе, кажется, вместе с кожей. С тех пор, как Алек связался с Магнусом, его одежда изменилась. Он не отказался от черного, но футболки стали узкими, обтягивающими, как вторая кожа, а куртка, подаренная магом, больше походила на модель из секс-шопа, чем на волшебную броню, которой, по его словам, она являлась.

Хмыкнув, Джейс отгоняет непрошенные мысли, выдергивает плотно заправленную в штаны футболку и обнажает бок парабатая. Стило активирует Иратце. Но руна не работает.

Джейс ощущает непорядок через связь. Алек затихает, больше не вырывается, но дрожит и громко дышит, мышцы живота судорожно сокращаются. От него идет жар. Джейс кладет ладонь поверх руны Парабатай и вздрагивает от прошившей тело томительно-сладкой судороги.

Это Алек чувствует?

Джейс смотрит ему в лицо. Тот смотрит в ответ — радужки не видно совсем, только зрачок — огромный, между губ слишком часто мелькает язык.

Джейс зажмуривается.

Думай, думай!

Клэри показывала другую руну – особую. Она может помочь Алеку. Сосредоточившись, Джейс очень медленно воспроизводит рисунок по памяти. Каждый штрих дается с трудом: во рту сохнет, по вискам струится пот, хочется навалиться на что-нибудь или кого-нибудь. Он прижимается лбом к груди Алека и продолжает выводить узор. Неожиданно руна вспыхивает, и Алек издает мучительно-болезненный стон. Джейс прячет стило и касается рисунка пальцами — чужой жар завораживает и мягко перетекает в него. Он ведет подушечками по новой руне – она больше не жжется, оглаживает края Иратце, давит на линии Парабатай, трогает чистую кожу живота. И не понимает, что это его трясет — не Алека, что это его руки ходят ходуном и трогают, трогают. Под пальцами горячо и чуть влажно — Алек вспотел, — темные волоски приятно щекочут, он цепляет их и тянет.

Алек снова стонет. Джейс вскидывает на него испуганный взгляд и потрясенно замирает.

Тот закатил глаза и крупно подрагивает под его пальцами. Только сейчас до Джейса доходит, что он так и не отнял ладоней от чужой голой кожи. От желания коснуться чужого возбужденного члена, очертания которого явно проступают сквозь джинсу его колотит не меньше самого Алека.

— Я помогу тебе, — горячечно шепчет Джейс, падая на колени. — Только посмотрю, — расстегивает молнию. Верхней пуговицы уже нет, видимо оторвалась, когда он выдергивал футболку. Ладонь сама ныряет в ширинку. Белья на Алеке нет. Горячий, твердый и приятно толстый член ложится в ладонь как влитой. Джейс осторожно, жадно достаёт его, разглядывая круглую головку с приоткрытой дырочкой уретры, из которой сочится смазка.

— Я должен попробовать, Алек, — шепчет он, поднимая умоляющий взгляд на парабатая. — Пожалуйста.

Алек молчит. Джейс берет его член в рот и восторженно замирает от ощущения упругой тяжести и вязкой терпкости на языке. Забывает сосать, просто держит. Жесткая ладонь хватает его за волосы, оттягивая назад. Джейс не сопротивляется, обреченно ожидая, что Алек сейчас оттолкнет его. Но пальцы вдруг ласково поглаживают за ухом, вплетаются в пряди, фиксируя. Алек толкается вперед неумолимо глубоко, до самого горла, потом немного назад и снова вперед. У Джейса текут слезы, но он терпит, принимает, едва дыша. И вдруг представляет, как этот огромный ствол вторгается в тело Магнуса, запредельно растягивая дырку, снова и снова. Болезненно, хорошо. Магнусу нравится. Нравится же?

Джейс на секунду, всего на мгновение думает о том, что почувствовал бы, если бы Алек трахнул в задницу его. Анус рефлекторно сжимается и Джейс восторженно стонет вокруг члена Алека; тот в ответ толкается еще глубже, заполняя до отказа. Джейс почти давится, но все равно крепко сжимает губами. Терпкая горько-соленая влага наполняет его горло и Джейс послушно сглатывает.

В собственных штанах мокро: он кончил вместе с Алеком, не коснувшись себя. Удовольствие растекается по телу волнами, расслабляя мышцы. Веки тяжелеют.  
Джейс старается не думать, но получается плохо. Он слышит шелест одежды Алека, вновь запаковывающегося во все свои слои, и боится поднять на него глаза. Вместо этого разглядывает примятую им траву и вдруг замечает ту самую пуговицу. Подбирает ее и сжимает в кулаке. Только потом встает с колен и смотрит, наконец, на Алека.

Тот выглядит сосредоточенным, несмотря на прокушенную губу и взъерошенный вид, взгляд его холоден, немного растерян и будто бы даже зол.

— Мы никогда не будем это обсуждать, — говорит он твердо.

Джейса коробит. Можно подумать, он стал бы о таком трепаться.

— Как скажешь, — еле разлепляет он губы. Кажется, его вот-вот вырвет. Не от вкуса Алека, который он все еще чувствует на языке. Конечно, нет. Нельзя, чтобы он подумал, будто от его семени Джейсу плохо.

Черт!

Джейс изо-всех сил сжимает кулаки. Пуговица Алека впивается в ладонь, помогая собраться.

Алек кивает и шагает мимо. Джейс смотрит ему в спину.

Никогда больше — мерзко хихикает в голове тварь, разливая в воздухе гнилостно-сладкий запах, вызывая новый приступ дурноты.

Джейс падает на колени. Из горла вырывается беззвучный вопль.  
Его тошнит от себя, от того, что он хочет и чего никогда уже не будет.


End file.
